


star shopping

by Ella_Fangirl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let me dream, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sharing a Bed, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Fangirl/pseuds/Ella_Fangirl
Summary: i got ib "star shopping" by lil peep sue me.honestly this story is out of character for them but i dont care.illumi helps hisoka out of a nightmare before hisoka fights chrollo, fluff ensues
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 24





	star shopping

Hisoka tossed and turned in his sleep, a nightmare clearly disrupting his sleep. Illumi, with his heightened senses, immediately woke up his large, dark eyes flashing open.   
“Hisoka” Illumi said softly. There was no response. Hisoka always did sleep so much harder during one of his night terrors. Illumi had been here countless times for one of these, both for his dear siblings and Hisoka himself, and he took a heaving breath for the events he knew were soon to come. He held Hisoka close and brushed through his hair with delicate fingers saying again and again 

“ You’re okay, it’s okay, shhhh breathe Hiso breathe” Hisoka had been there for Illumi countless times in countless ways. This was the ‘least Illumi could do’ he told himself. 

Finally after many minutes of coaxing and rocking Hisoka’s breathing evened out and he held Illumi just a little bit closer. Illumi let out a breath of relief, he was asleep, he was okay.   
Illumi hardly slept for many more hours, it’s not like that would be a huge inconvenience on his life given his training, but even he eventually nodded off once again. 

~

Hisoka awoke with a stuttering breath. Illumi didn’t know he had heard the whispered comforts and that Hisoka had pretended to be in his nightmare state for longer than strictly necessary. He sat up a bit gazing down on Illumi’s resting face, even his chest barely moving in sleep. 

Always so careful. Gentle, even at times.

Illumi’s black hair was fanned out around his face and Hisoka gently brushed a piece of hair off of his face and was shocked to not have awoken him. Illumi was beautiful in such a dangerous way. A way that left you wanting him to come back, look, feel, touch him again. In this moment of quiet and soft light Hisoka could truly admire him for all that he is.

“Damn that’s soft of me” Hisoka mumbled.

As if a mental clock went off in his head Hisoka realized what today was and smirked a bit to himself. Today was the day he would finally fight Chrollo. Illumi had passionately, or as much passion as a person like Illumi could muster, told him not to do it. That, to quote, “Hisoka that is a fight that you cannot win, you don’t have fantastic odds”

Hisoka knew that he was right even though it damaged his pride to say so, but that’s why he needed to do it. How exciting. Hisoka licked his lips. As much as he was excited for such an opponent he also had really grown to be attached to his dear Illumi. It would really be a shame if he couldn’t see Illumi in this light again, his heart tugged a bit frankly. His grin dampened very suddenly and he brushed back Illumis hair again, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Wait right here

I’ll be back in the morning

I know that I’m not that important to you but to me you’re so much more than gorgeous

So much more than perfect"

With a lingering sigh on his skin Hisoka left and silently thanked Illumi for all that he had done. He wanted to come back. It was an odd feeling, not wanting to die.

"Wait right here"


End file.
